Verdus Pharmaceuticals
*Germ Warfare Attack - *Looking For A Date - *Her Body, Her Blood - *Coming For You - *Bree's Mom - *Predictable Nightmare (LG15 Report) -- }} Verdus Pharmaceuticals (also known as Verdus Labs or just Verdus) is a "mega-huge drug company" that recently announced a partnership for a new project called the Lullaby Project with the Wyman Foundation and the Hymn of One. The Website The Verdus website features press announcements and corporate information published by the company. All information released on the website is documented here. Front Page Verdus is a leading pharmaceutical company dedicated to making healthier people on a healthier planet. We began this simple mission back in 1984 when Thomas Verdus returned from a year long trek around the globe. It was as clear to Thomas then, as it is to our company today, the way to make healthier people is to find the many ways we can all live longer and stronger. How do we accomplish this task? From day one Verdus has been leading the way to this new frontier. Where is this new frontier? Look in the mirror. The new frontier begins with you. This new frontier can be found in each and every one of us. You are our partner along this path to living longer and stronger. Although our researchers are exploring and discovering unprecedented treatments and cures everyday, the path to living stronger and longer starts with each of us taking the first few steps. Good nutrition, robust exercise, and a clean environment will help all of us make those first few steps toward this new frontier. Verdus is very committed to making our medicines and supplements available to the entire world community. We do this by partnering with local clinics and community groups. And our commitment does not stop there. We feel it is our responsibility, as health care practioners, to educate, enrich, and enhance the lives of all the people we touch. Together, we can all make this planet a healthier and happier place. Corporate Information Verdus is a leading pharmaceutical company dedicated to making healthier people on a healthier planet. It was born in 1984 after philanthropist Thomas Verdus returned from a year long trek around the globe. After witnessing poor living standards in multiple third world countries, Verdus used his wealth to accrue a team of the nation’s foremost scientists and doctors. These talented individuals combined to realize Verdus’s noble intention of rectifying a world mired in various health crises. The company’s recent partnerships with smaller initiatives, such as the Lullaby Project and Wyman Foundation, have led to significant advances in the fields of pre-natal care and neurobiology. In 2007, Verdus’s “Live Longer and Stronger” research group, spearheaded by life extension researcher Dr. Calvin Hart, earned the company accolades from medical communities around the globe. ; second row, center]] Press Releases San Francisco, CA, October. 19, 2007 August 6 2008. – Los Angeles, CA What Is It, Really? In Connections, Jonas was able to conclude that Verdus Pharmaceuticals was merely another front for the Order, and would be working to help the Elders obtain the eternal life they so desperately desire. In the Bloodlines finale we found out that Verdus Pharmaceuticals had a secret project that involved creating trait positive girls for the Order. They took two girls from Russia, one went to an American family, the other was a girl called Gina, who they used as the control for this experiment In Stock Options, it was revealed that Elizabeth Avery is the Chairman of the Board of the company. In a press release, Ted McKinley was revealed to be the co-chair. The board meets on the third Friday of every month. Location The Verdus Pharmaceuticals location was first seen in Evil Drug Company Exposed! In Germ Warfare Attack, Verdus Pharmaceuticals lab was revealed as a large office building. Gallery Image:0369-VerdusPharmaceuticalsLab.jpg|Outside of the Building Image:0362-VerdusInside.jpg|Inside, presumably an office External Links *VerdusPharma.com *Verdus's press page Category:The Order Category:Covers for the Order Category:LG15: The Resistance